Dragoon Victory
Dragoon V (ドラグーンＶ Doragūn V) is a Left-spin Attack-type Beyblade that uses the Magnacore System. It was Tyson's fourth Beyblade. It evolves from Dragoon F and evolves into Dragoon V2. It was released with a red Neo Reverse Shooter and blue Dragon Winder by Tomy Company LTD. Takara as a Starter Set in Japan on December 2001 for 980円. Hasbro later released it as a Starter sometime during 2003 internationally. Bit Chip: Dragoon The chip depicts Dragoon. Attack Ring: Eight Attacker Eigh attacker has eight different protrusions for left spin smash attack but is not that useful for smash. Weight Disk: Ten Wide *'Weight:' 14 Grams The weight disk is a Ten Wide, weighing 10 grams. It focuses on momentum of the Bey instead of its defensive qualities. It is the widest Weight Disk. Spin Gear: Neo Left Spin Gear *'Weight:' 4 Grams The first Metal Weight Core in the series due to the tip of Dragoon Victory's base already having a magnet in it. Held in the Neo Left SG's center. Blade Base: Magne Flat Base This Blade Base is features a flat-tipped shaft with a built-in Magnecore. The body of the Blade Base features 4 blades for added attack support. The shaft is made from a hard plastic substance that is surprisingly resistant to friction. Other Versions * Dragoon V - Silver Coro-Coro Limited Version (With Gold Plated Weight Disk) * Dragoon V - Silver Coro-Coro Limited Version (With Special Sticker) * Dragoon V - Black Takara Limited Version * Dragoon V - Toys R Us Edition Version (Flame red) * Dragoon V - BeyBattle Set Takao VS Rei Version (Orange) Gallery Toy line DragoonV.00.jpg|Takara packaging. Dragoon V.jpg|Bit Chip. CIMG0040.JPG 20150614_d27396.JPG 20150614_51687e.JPG 20150614_d0d0c2.JPG 20150614_d41c81.JPG DragoonVBladeBase(bottom).jpg DragoonVAttackRing.jpg IMG_3635.JPG IMG_3636.JPG Dragoon V - Original Version (Hasbro) Dragoon_v_2over3view.jpg Dragoon_v_bottom.jpg Dragoon_v_side.jpg Dragoon_v_upper.jpg Dragoon_v.jpg Bey, Dragoon Victory view end.png Bey, Dragoon Victory veiw pt 44.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 42.png Bey, Dragoon Victory veiw pt 41.png Bey, Dragoon Victory veiw pt 40.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 39.png Bey, Dragoon Victory veiw pt 38.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 37.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 36.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 35.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 34.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 33.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 32.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 31.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 30.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 29.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 28.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 27.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 26.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 25.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 24.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 23.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 22.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 21.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 20.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 19.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 18.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 17.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 16.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 15.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 14.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 13.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 11.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 9.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 7.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 6.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 5.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 4.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 3.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 2.png Bey, Dragoon Victory view pt 1.png Dragoon V - Silver Coro-Coro Limited Version Top_View.jpg Angle_View.jpg Bottom (1).jpg Parts (1).jpg Anime Imagem8.png|Parts. 0110124.jpg|Held by Tyson Granger. 022012331.jpg 022010.jpg|Glowing during spin. 0ffthechaic.png offthechain.png|The Bit Chip falling to Earth. offfthechain7.png|In a battle. Dragoon Vs. Cyber Dragoon.png|Battling Cyber Dragoon. Tumblr op3398HrxR1w4q252o1 1280.png|In battle with Kai and Dranzer F. Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 706480.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub 921640.jpg S02E07-161911 1.jpg S02E27-173811 1.jpg Misc. ardragoonv.gif sgdragoonv.gif basedragoonv.gif dragoonv.jpg Bey, 2002 Dragoon V stats & parts.png Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Magnacore System Beyblades Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Beyblades Category:Tyson's Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade